Tawnya
|image = File:Tawnya.jpg |caption = Tawnya's unofficial artwork |full name = Tawnya |aliases = Force of Nature |gender = Female |species = Gooptar/Thornosaur hybrid |faction = Good |abilities = Rock-climbing Archery Martial arts Gymnastics |height = 5' 5" |weight = 95 lbs |allies = Goop Bing Draclo Princess Blossom Marco the Elder |enemies = King Grex Varok Dorado |voice actor = Unknown}} Tawnya is a supporting protagonist of Toshiko's Goop video game series. She was designed by aspiring video game developer Justin Wolfe and lacks a finalized voice actress as of now. She is an adventurous half-Gooptar/half-Thornosaur treasure hunter who is friends with Goop and the girlfriend to Bing. Tawnya lives in the Gooptar Kingdom, a peaceful, old-fashioned-yet-modern kingdom. She lives with Blossom in the castle and often helps out Goop on his adventures by challenging him to tests of skill and strength in exchange for Magic Opals. In her free time, Tawnya enjoys hunting for treasure in the temples on the ancient continent of Indasia, mostly against her long-time rival Varok Dorado. Tawnya is a half Gooptar/half Thornosaur hybrid. She has chocolatey brown skin. Her irises are the same color. She has long eyelashes and her crest has spikes on the end, giving the appearance of hair. She has a very long tail tipped with a "brush" of spikes, like a Thornosaur. She constantly wears a navy blue tank top/crop-top, a brown belt, dark green skinny jeans, and black sandals. She is slightly taller than Blossom, due to being part Thornosaur. Tawnya is the tomboy to Blossom's "girly-girl" personality. She is an avid fighter who is very protective of her boyfriend Bing, referring to him as her "Bingy". She considers herself a friend to all living things. This gives her a burning desire to protect the Petunia Forest with her bow and arrow and her martial arts skill. Her BFF is Blossom, and they've known eachother since childhood. She sometimes serves as a "team mom", playing the female version of the straight man against her boyfriend Bing and her friend Goop. She is Bing's soft spot. She also has a mother-like fondness for Draclo. She is shown to be fairly competitive, always willing to compete with Goop for Magic Opals. She also enjoys hunting for treasure. Tawnya is skilled in most forms of martial arts, including karate and tai kwon do. She is a very agile and fast character. Tawnya is also skilled at rock-climbing and archery, as shown in Tawnya: Force of Nature. In Goop's Big World, she is capable of jump between walls, fire her arrow to create rope bridges that she can traverse, and perform various athletic moves. *'Goop': Tawnya and Goop are very close friends. She will occasionally challenge him to a competition or challenge in exchange for a Magic Opal. *'Bing': Despite Bing's pessimistic nature, he does, however, have a soft spot for his beloved girlfriend, Tawnya, as she is the one person he cherishes more than anyone. Whenever Bing goes into a panic episode, Tawnya is the only one who can calm him down. *'King Grex': Tawnya has a stern hatred for King Grex, as he kidnapped her best friend. *'Draclo': Draclo was raised by Tawnya from an infant and as such, sees her as a motherly figure. They have a very strong bond and he always runs to her in times of crisis. *'Princess Blossom': Blossom and Tawnya are what can be described as "BFFs". They always seem to do everything together. She is the "girly-girl" to Tawnya's "tomboy". *''Don't you DARE hurt my Bingy!'' (said to King Grex) *In the original draft of Goop's World, Tawnya did not exist. *Tawnya's signature color is Brown. *Tawnya's design was inspired by that of Lara Croft. *When Tawnya was originally created, she was originally intended to be a social outcast due to her hybrid nature. Tawnya.jpg|Tawnya's unofficial artwork Category:Gooptars Category:Thornosaurs Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female characters